The present invention relates to a device for producing cut-out and/or shaped workpieces, especially for producing rotors and stators of a generator or electric motor, with at least one cutting device and/or at least one shaping device, at least one gripping device for picking up and setting down raw material and/or finished workpieces and at least one transfer device, at which at least one gripping device can travel.
As is generally known, a relatively high technical effort is required for the driving mechanism of the gripping devices, which can travel at transfer device. For example, for the traveling motion of the gripping devices along the transfer device, cogged belts, toothed racks, sprocket wheels, slip-on gear mechanisms, couplings, clutches, pullies and other components, necessary for the driving mechanism, are required. However, these components are always subject to some wear, which, in the course of time, can lead to sudden operational breakdowns. In addition, these components, especially the gear wheels of the gear mechanisms, must be decelerated and accelerated once again for each change in the direction of motion; this leads to unavoidable losses in time and energy.